Leave Out All The Rest
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Quinn and Finn have a beautiful life. Seven wonderful children, a big house. But maybe things aren't as glamrous as they seem. Issues with their older children start to arise as the family gets ready for Christmas vacation.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I do own the children though. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the living room. Her middle son, Bug, was sitting on the couch in his pajamas watching a movie.<p>

"Bug, it's time for bed." She said, scratching his head.

Bug jumped and looked up at her. "But it's not over."

"Watching all these horror movies is making you paranoid." Finny, her oldest son, laughed from where he sat at the desk typing up his homework.

"I was paranoid before." He mumbled, grabbing the blanket off the edge of the couch and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Adam, you need to get to bed. We have things to do in the morning." Quinn said sternly.

"Ooh, she used your real name. She means business." Amber, Quinn's oldest daughter, teased.

"Momma, please can I finish the movie?" Bug whined, staring up at her with his big blue eyes.

Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "You are my son. You can stay up until the movie is over, then bed. All of you. Emily, you bed now."

"But Mom, that's not fair!" Emily, Quinn's thirteen-year-old daughter whined, jumping to her feet. "You're letting Bug stay up!"

"Bug is two years older then you, and your bedtime was half an hour ago." She said.

"But it's Christmas holiday. We don't have school in the morning."

"But we have things to do. Bed, missy."

Emily sighed loudly and stomped up the stairs.

"Momma, will you watch with me?" Bug asked, sounding younger then his fifteen years.

"Us." Trevor, the second oldest boy, corrected. "I'm here too. I'm watching the movie. It wouldn't hurt you to include me."

Quinn laughed and dropped down on to the middle of the couch. Bug and Trevor moved so they were both leaning against her. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and kissed their foreheads.

Finn and Quinn had never planned on having seven kids. But they were happy with the chaos and constant noise. Both of them grew up in quiet and lonely homes, so the mess and mass of people the kids brought over was always welcome.

Quinn and Finn had gotten married not too long after high school graduation. Quinn went to college in Westerville while Finn took over running Hummel Tire and Lube when Burt retired. They found out on Quinn's graduation day that they were pregnant. After the baby was born, Quinn got her real estate license and sold houses from home.

Finny was their first-born son. He was beautiful. He had Finn's dark hair and the Fabray blue eyes that Quinn always wanted. Finny was just like Finn attitude wise. He was friends with everybody at school, easygoing, and went along with what he was told to do. He got decent grades, which made Quinn happy, and was the center on the football team, which made Finn happy. He was the all American son that every father hoped for. He was a tall and skinny, eighteen year old, senior.

About a year later their first daughter Amber was born. She had Finn's dark hair and Quinn's light brown eyes. She was quiet and loud all at the same time. She had the attitude of a big sister to her brothers and sisters, but was always loving and gentle with them. She sang beautifully and was part of the glee club at McKinley. She was an over achiever, got straight A's, volunteered at the pre-school in her free time and worked with the special needs kids at school.

A year after Amber was born, Trevor came alone. He was a spitting image of Quinn with Finn's coloring. He had Quinn's pointed jaw and high cheekbones, but Finn's dark hair and the Fabray blue eyes. Trevor was probably the troublemaker of the Hudson house. Whenever a prank was pulled, everybody knew it was Trevor. He got D's and C's in school because of his dyslexia and ADD. At fifteen he got a tattoo of a trident on his right forearm. Much to his father's disappointment, he had joined the hockey team.

Another year passed and they had another baby boy. Adam. Quinn was overjoyed when she finally had the blonde haired, blue-eyed baby she had been hoping for. Over the years he acquired the nickname Bug. So many people called him that that even his family started too. Bug was the quiet one in the house. He was shy and reserved. He would usually stand back with Quinn, taking in his surroundings before jumping in like the rest of the kids. He was innocent and could never hurt a fly. But for some reason, everyone pegged him for the psychopathic kid who would bring a gun to school, so they usually stared away from him. Bug had a magnificent singing voice. Quinn and Rachel, the new Directions Coach, had begged him to join. But he had declined the offers, saying he preferred to watch Amber be in the spot light then be in it himself. He liked being alone, spending his time goofing around with his few friends in the woods.

Two years after Bug was born came Emily, the youngest girl. She was exactly like Quinn, light blonde hair, big wide eyes. Emily was the fire starter of the family, figuratively speaking. She dyed chunks of her hair pink and carried herself with the demeanor that Quinn had the beginning of her senior year. She was very good at her "fuck the world" attitude. But Quinn saw through it, she knew that Emily was just trying to find herself at McKinley instead of being compared to all of her siblings who when there. Emily had found her place in glee club with Amber, but kept her attitude.

A year later Ryan arrived. He looked just like Finn. He had Finn's square jaw and curious eyes, his short dark hair and almond brown eyes. Ryan was the curious child. He spent his time in the study reading books, learning about anything that caught his attention. He was full of facts that even Quinn didn't know. He could sit down and tell you a million things that you never knew about.

Lastly they had Bentley. It was a complete surprise when he was born. At two years old, he looked like a boy version of Quinn. Blonde hair, brown eyes, high cheeks bones. His biggest interest was Thomas the Train. He gives his brothers and sisters his big puppy dog eyes and they can't say no when he wants them to play with his trains with him.

Trevor and Bug snoring softly on either side of her brought Quinn out of her daydreaming. The credits were just starting to roll on the television. Amber grabbed the remote from Bug's had and flipping to MTV.

"Finny, can you carry Bug upstairs to bed?" she asked as Trevor jumped awake.

His blue eyes wide, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's fifteen. Wake him up and make him walk. Like Trevor." Finny said, chewing on his lower lip.

"What about Trevor?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor is going to bed." Quinn said to him.

"Okay." He said standing up. He kissing his mom on the cheek and stumbled up the carpeted stairs.

"Finny, just carry him up to bed. If I wake him up he won't go back to sleep." She said.

Finny spun around in the chair. "But-eh, and…ugh…fine."

Finny scooped up his little brother and carried him up the stairs mumbling to himself as he went.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow, Mom?" Amber asked, lying down with her head in Quinn's lap.

"Emily has her drama class, you have your art class, Finny is going to work with Dad, I have a few houses to show, we have to pack to go to Nana's and I just need Bug to go to bed."

Amber laughed.

* * *

><p>Bug jerked awake and looked around. He was lying in his bed, tangled damp sheets. He picked up his phone and called his friend Robbie.<p>

"What the fuck could you possibly want? It's two in the morning." He groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice panicked.

"I'm fine…how are you?" Robbie asked.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

"…Yes. Yes, Bug. I am dead. I'm just the ghost of Robbie. His body is lying on the floor surrounded by blood. Bug, stop watching horror movies and go to sleep."

"Is Brady okay?"

"She's fine. I can see into her room. she's sitting on her bed, reading. Like always. Now sleep." And with that he hung up.

Bug dropped his phone on the floor and flipped his light on. He changed out of his sweat stained pajamas.

"Mom." He said, nudging her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Buggy?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"If it's another spider go sleep in the basement with Finny and I'll kill it in the morning." Finn muttered.

"What are you scared of?" she asked.

"Ghostface…and the dream I had…Brady and Robbie were dead…I…I think I did it…"

"Ghostface isn't real and Robbie and Brady are alive and well and you are not a murderer." Quinn said.

Bug nodded and laid down on the edge of the bed next to Quinn.

"Adam." Finn warned sternly.

"Dad." He replied.

"Adam, go to your own bed, you're fifteen." He said.

Bug whined but pushed himself up.  
>"Finn, he's scared. You know what it's like to be scared. Just let me stay. He'll fall right to sleep." Quinn said, wrapping her arms protectively around her son.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's note.<em>

_Yeah, I know it isn't very much to go on right now. But a lot will happen over winter break. I promise._

_If you have read my other second generation glee, _Famous Last Words, _it's the same time line and everything. If you haven't read it, you should. It's pretty good._

_I'm sorry that this chapter was a little boring. It will get better._

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
